


Pipsqueak

by RulerofPurple



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, gotg
Genre: Bleh, I might turn this into a series, M/M, Other, This is soooooo self indulgent, Yondu is my bf, its short bc I wanna know if y’all like it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerofPurple/pseuds/RulerofPurple
Summary: Code names are NOT lame!Right Peter, keep telling yourself that..





	Pipsqueak

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhhhhhghhhghhgh yea. There isn’t enough Yondu love out there. And I know, this is mostly just Peter talking, but consider this a prologue to a larger series I wanna do, involving Yondu, Peter, and “Pipsqueak”.
> 
> Yea this can be considered both a X reader story and an oc one. I’ll never give out Pipsqueak’s name soooo..it’s you!  
> And this story Pipsqueak is male, but if I turn it into a series I’ll make them gender neutral for all y’all girls, boys, and inbetween fellas that loooove that blue dude.  
> This is the first story I’ve posted in like, idk, a year?  
> I’m better at writing than this I PROMISE. I just wrote this outta the blue.  
> Heh  
> Blue.  
> Hahah

“Ya’know, Starlord issa stupid nickname,” 

Peter scowled down at him, his childhood friend ever since arriving on the Ravager ship all those years ago.  
Slightly older than Peter himself, the young man had been living, as a stowaway, almost all of his life before becoming one of the crew himself. The only person who even knew of him from the beginning was Kraglin-who was somewhat of a older brother figure to the young stowaway.  
He was just about the only friend Peter thought he had on that ship as a child, and he was something as a brother to him.

 

“It’s a code name, you idiot.” Peter retorted, and his friend giggled like a child. 

“Code name, nickname, what’s tha difference?”

“Well, a code name is cool. A nickname isn’t” Peter pointed out, as if he was stating the obvious. The other simply leaned against the ship wall, shrugging off Peter’s explanation.  
“Well, I think both are stupid.” 

Peter opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted when the door in front of the two slid open, revealing Yondu.

The Ravager Captain made his way into the room, with Peter nodding to him and the other smiling wide.

“An’ what you two talkin’ bout?” Yondu asked, drawling out his words, showing his curiosity on his face.

“Quill’s stupid nickname!”  
The other piped up, causing Peter to notably groan in annoyance. Yondu grinned at that, of course. Everyone on that ship seemed to enjoy Peter’s suffering. At least, that’s what Peter thought.

“It’s not stupid!”  
“Aww, of course it ain’t boy,” Yondu said, his voice reminiscing a parent comforting their child after an embarrassing moment-but in a making fun of kinda way. The way that Yondu usually talked to Quill like!

The captain turned then to the other, giving him a mock disappointed look.

“Now, you play nice with Quill, Pipsqueak.” Yondu said, ruffling the young man’s hair, before finally walking off to where he intended to go-not before causing “Pipsqueak’s” heart to skip a beat.

The two stood in silence after that, before Peter pointed out the obvious.

“Pipsqueak??”

A very loud, exaggerated sigh was heard.

“....yep.”

Peter laughed, rather darkly.

“And you said nicknames were stupid.”

“Shuddup!!” 

“Ohhh hohohohhh..I don’t think I will, PIPSQUEAK.”

There was no living this down.


End file.
